Kitsune Banchou
by Striker Studios
Summary: Logan used to have a relatively simple life taking care of himself in the big city, without having to obey anyone, it was something he could boast of as he was a well-known delinquent. However, things became more complicated when he was put into the Cultural Exchange Program. Join him in this new bizarre life where he will know the true about his past and origins.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as I promised to Mumei Mu, I made a remake of this chapter! I hope that this can erase the bad blood between us – And quite frankly I feel bad for it 'cuz I didn't want to provoke a misunderstanding.**

* * *

_**Arc I: Kitsune Banchou Origins**_

_**Chapter 1: New Life as a Host!**_

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in the city of Asaka. A normal city where humans and their non-human peers lived in relatively peace ever since the Cultural Exchange Bill have been bought after the World's Governments decided to reveal the existence of the Non-human species to the public. At first, things didn't go so smoothly due to the cultural and physiological differences between human and extra-species – also known as luminal – but after a few years, the mankind adapted to the presence of this beings… It doesn't means there weren't people who had grudge against luminal though but so far everything seemed good in the world.

And, walking through the streets of the town was a lone teenager with a Coca-cola can he brought from a spending machine on his school.

He was a rather tall and muscular teenager with short-spiky black hair with several blonde streaks and he has piercing sapphire-blue eyes with slit pupils, he also has a cut shaped scar over his right eye. He was wearing an open dark long-raincoat with a gray gakuran jacket and a tight white short-sleeved T-shirt, he has gray pants and silver sneakers.

"Good grief… Thank god I was able to sneak out of that damn school. Now I can relax a little bit without having to break noses" He huffed with a grimace and was about to open his can but then he heard something that caught his attention.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

"Well now, what the heck is happening here now?"

"Such a beauty and despite being a luminal he has a good rack! I call dibs on her!"

"No way, I want to feel that bountiful breast so back off asshole!"

"…" The dark-blonde guy saw a group of rough looking guys walking into a dark alley as they were gazing lustfully at an admittedly attractive Minotaur girl.

The luminal girl was a tall young woman with a _very_ voluptuous figure that was more-than-attractive-enough to caught the eye of a man (and perhaps a woman too). She had dual-colored hair, white in the front and light brown in the back, which was worn in long pigtails. Like the rest of her species, she had a pair of horns on her head, cow-like ears and tail, and her legs had hooves instead of feet and were covered in fur. Her outfit consisted in a sailor fuku uniform, containing a blue vest jacket with black dragon symbol on breast pocket, a red ribbon white skirt.

"Just let go of me, you scum!" The girl shouted with anger in hopes to get rid of those thugs but her yells met deaf ear.

"My, she is a mouthful one, isn't she?" One of the thugs snickered with humor.

"Chill out, bade. We only want to have a good time with you, there's nothing to worry about"

"Yeah, a gorgeous girl like you doesn't need to act that way"

The thugs merely chuckled darkly and continued with their chase despite the girl's objections. It was clear like crystal that their intentions were anything but innocent.

"Good grief…" Feeling that the situation could only get worse, the black-blonde teen decided to intervene. "Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" As Saito made his entrance into the alley, the others quickly turned their head back at him.

"Well, well, if isn't it Logan Miyamoto the Gang Hunter himself?" The apparent leader of the gang – a pretty damn tall young with a metal bat resting on his shoulder – hissed with a wicked grin as he and the other guys stared at the bystander.

"Gang Hunter, huh? Well that's a new one" The blue-eyed grunted in annoyance. "Seriously who comes up with these names?" He wondered aloud. Logan then walked up to the girl, ignoring the hateful glares he was receiving from the thugs and stood in front of her, who was very shocked for the fact that the new guy was _even taller than her_. "I was wondering where you were?" He said to the girl, much to her (and the thugs) confusion "I know we said we needed to meet in more exotic places but don't you think an alleyway is a little gloom?" He asked with a neutral look.

"… Sorry but I'm very confused right now, dude. Did you two know each other?" One of the shady characters spoke tilting his head as the others nodded.

"Well, as matter of fact yeah. This girl is one of my friends" The blue-eyed teen replied back with a shrug.

Now all of them were stunned (even the girl) at the guy's declaration. The leader in particular sweat a little bit for this and glanced at Logan with an unsure expression. _'Crap, that's means he would surely attack us if we're too reckless. Logan Miyamoto is a well known bully-hunter whose fighting prowess was beyond average human reckoning!'_ He thought with a cold-sweat running through his forehead as he tried to analyze the situation. He has been having fight with multiple gangs and criminals since he was a 12-year-old boy and until the date he has yet to be defeated! If one guy threatens his friends then is most likely that that guy would receive a good sandwich of punch right on his face.

But—

"Huh, so you say this girl is your friend…" The gang's leader stated pointing at the Minotaur girl and Logan nodded making the boss grin rather sadistically "Then you can tell us her name, can't you?" He asked. He was not fooled by the blue-eyed guy's act, the very facial expression of the girl indicates that it was the first time seeing Logan.

"…" Logan remained silence and simply stared back at the Gang's Boss with a poker face as approached at him with a smug grin.

"Well? What's the girl name?" G.B (Gang Boss) questioned the teen again but as the Black-blonde teen didn't respond, making the young man smirk as he continued "If what you claim is not true them you don't have any business with us or even with that whore to begin with… So, why don't you get lost? You may be a badass bully hunter but you're outnumbered here, boy"

A vein appeared in the teen forehead as the G.B grabbed his shoulder with a smug and rather lascivious smirk. It seemed that Saito was about to explode in any moment but he simply removed the hand off his shoulder and raised his index finger.

"Let me respond you with another question… What do you bastards think you're doing molesting this girl?" Logan asked now he was showing a serious face "What's the meaning behind this action? Did she do something to your families or friends? Tell now why are you doing this and pray that you reasons are good enough for me" He elaborated while griping his bottle tightly.

"Hah?! The hell with that fucking lecture, you brat! We are doing this because we can and it feels so damn good so get lost unless you want to be beaten like a sandbag!" The G.B in front punched his open left hand, grinning while the rest started taking out weapons "Beside since that bitch is hot, she serve for nothing but to be used as a—"

_BAM!_

He couldn't continue because he received a punch right on his head that threw him up to the air and crashed on the floor.

"WRONG ANSWER, YOU PIG!" Logan shouted with anger, watching all his enemies with ferocious stare "If there something in this world that I hate is people who oppress other just because they think they are better! And you assholes are now in my black LIST!"

"What'd you say, punk?" One of the thugs, some bald-headed youth in an orange hoodie asked, getting ready to fight.

"I said you guys are gonna be punished by your damnable actions, you trash!" Logan said without any hint of fear, and also a smirk on his face. Then he pointed at the bald youth and smirked.

"D-Doesn't matter, you are gonna fall!" He was the first one to throw a punch.

"Too sloopy" Logan formed a fist with his hand a throw a back-handed punch at the bald thug before he could react.

_BAM!_

The strength behind the punch was so great, it knocked him off the ground and into a wall, and after he hit the wall he had lost consciousness. Logan looked disappointed while the rest of the thugs looked pissed at him. "Well that was pitiful. It seems that I only need one hand to beat all of you but that's normal when you fight the best one in the town! Trash like you don't have a change since the beginning" He taunted them with a confident smirk.

"Asshole!"

"You're so fucking dead!"

"Kick his ass!"

"Stomp him into the ground!"

Several more of them rushed him with no plan or sense of coordination.

Logan just stood there waiting for them to come to him. "Well, I'll finish this quick because you guys are too weak" He sidestepped, ducked, dodge, and weaved though several crowbars, baseball bats, and flailing limbs, readying their moves all the while. "Okay, that's enough of that" He then jumped backwards with a bored look.

Logan just threw his Coca-cola bottle into the air as he landed on foot forward on the ground, and the next moment he blitzed towards two others and spread out his legs, hitting them with a double kick. Without missing losing his impetus, he moved on to the next three and before they could react, he hit one with a strong left hook, the second with a right cross, and the three with a powerful upper cut and in an instant they were all down. One more thug tried attacking him from behind and was running up to him, but Logan heard him coming and simply raised his fist, causing it to collide with his attackers face and thus knocking him down.

There were all beaten now.

He then caught his drink before it could fell on the floor and opened it to drink its content. "Fuaaah~… That was a good warm up" He huffed with a faint smirk as he walked to the stunned girl before turned his gaze towards a guy that miraculously remained conscious. "I forgot to mention this, I'm used to fighting large groups so it was pointless to fight with head-on all of you together"

"COULDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE THE BEATING?!" The semi-conscious thug yelled with sharp fang and white eyes.

"Oh, but you weren't listening to reason so I have all the right to beat the crap of you" The blue-eyed teen replied back with a smirk as the thug lose his conscious.

The fight had ended.

"And that's the end of that, could hardly call it a fight though. Meh, at least they learned the lesson" Logan muttered with a shrug and turned his head, looking at the frightened girl on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I-I…"

"Hey, put your hands where I see them!"

Whatever the girl was about to say died when a police officer suddenly appeared out of blue and looked at the sole teen conscious with a stern and angry look.

"You better stay away from the luminal girl, you heard me?! You'll face a severe punishment for hurting a non-human girl!"

It seemed like the cop misunderstood the whole situation and thought that Logan was about to sexually harass the Minotaur girl. And to top it off he was now calling reinforcement!

In this kind of situation, Logan could only say two words.

"Good grief…"

* * *

_**Several Minutes Later**_

_**Asaka's Juvenile Detention Center**_

The JDC of Asaka city was a place to reform the delinquents in the town from being troublemakers to decent citizens, at least in theory that was the main function of any JDC.

Several teens who caused troubles around the city would usually leave this building as better persons and functional human beings thanks to the strict regulations imposed by the guards and the headmaster.

However, there are always some exceptions – peculiar cases – that simply refused to acknowledge the order and do what they want regardless the consequences. And, as you would surely have guessed, our protagonist was one of those cases.

For that simple reason, after he was bought by one of the cops, the staff of the building decided to place him in one of the more dreadful zones in the center in order to beat some sense on his skull.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

Sadly though, this didn't go as smoothly as they expected.

"PLEASE LET US OUT OF THIS CELL!"

"THIS GUY IS CRAZY! LET US OUT!"

"HE SAID HE WAS GONNA KILL US!"

The more dangerous delinquents were now yelling in fear after ten minutes of being in the same place as the dark-blonde teen and were begging the guards to move them into other cell just to be as far as possible of this new delinquent.

It was a breathtaking new for the Headmaster, who was currently in front of said jail with a shocked expression as he watched how those thugs with sociopathic behavior became such pussycats.

"Logan Miyamoto… 16 years old, Height: 191 cm" A Police Officer the expedient of the most recent delinquent that was brought in the juvenile prison of Asaka. "Only son of a Japanese father and a British mother who died several years ago" He continued with a grimace as he gazed at the person before him.

"Wow, you did your homework… How amusing" Logan said sarcastically at the man before glancing at his frightened cellmates. "AND YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE FREAKING ANNOYING!" He ordered with a dreadful gaze.

[H-HAI ANIKI!]

"Good grief…" Logan smirked slightly as he leaned his back in the wall. "By the way Headmaster, could you cut this out already? It's not the first time I had been in a prison so will you kindly let me leave?" He asked with a tired yawn.

"Oi! Be more respectful with the boss, you brat!" One of the cops barked at the teen but a quick glance of Logan's piercing sapphire-colored eyes was enough to shut him up.

"Respect has to be earned, you moronic cop! Now get out of my sight, you're an eyesore!" Logan snarled back with an animalistic growl.

"Agh…! H-Hai!" The poor guard was overwhelmed by the glare and did was Logan said without much complains.

"I'm sorry, mister. My client here has anger management problems and can be a bit rude with authority figures" A young Lawyer apologized with the headmaster.

He was tall man with a lean yet toned built and tan skin, spiky brown hair and grey-steel eyes. He wore an elegant black suit with a red tie and was wearing brown dress shoes. His most characteristic feature was a scar on his lower lip.

"Yeah… I can see that" The Headmaster deadpanned at the man with an '_Are you serious?' _look.

The lawyer scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, now let's talk about the main issue…" The brown-haired young man replied with a few coughs, gaining the headmaster full-attention. "How many people Logan killed?" The man suddenly asked in an overdramatic way taking a back at the Headmaster. "I assure you that my client here didn't mean to harm those guys so badly!"

[Did he say he KILLED them?!]

"It's an accident!" The brown-haired lawyer stated fervently.

"Hm… Talk for yourself" Logan interjected quietly.

The headmaster just stared at the teen and lawyer's antics with a sweat-drop, unsure how to respond. "Well, he didn't kill anyone. It was merely a fight" He said at the duo.

"… Ah, ok" The man said with a more relaxed expression. "Then what did this meathead do?" He asked as he pointed at Logan with her thumb, and the teen just grunted in annoyance.

"According to the reports, he was caught fighting with 12 delinquents near Toyo University. They were using nunchaku and knives, and yet they ended up with fifteen fractures, broken balls and a looong stay at the hospital…" The Headmaster explained at the brown-haired woman hoping to get a reaction from her.

Alas, the reaction he got from her was unexpected.

"Wow, that's a new record for you" He said gazing at the jailed guy with an impressed look. "I'm surprised that you did _held back_ this time" The Lawyer added casually, which made the cops (and the delinquents) freak out.

"I merely wanted to make a point so they would think twice before trying to molest a girl" Logan huffed with a dismissive wave of his hand.

[HE _HELD BACK_?!]

If there were any doubts about what kind of beast the guy was, then this dialogue broke them all.

"A-Anyway, sir. Regardless what this young man may think, he can't do what he wants in the city otherwise he will face a long time in prison. Until this day, he was kicked out of three schools and was caught in several fight against Yakuza and streets gangs" The Headmaster stated with dead seriousness. "You need to make him understand that actions have consequences. He's lucky that that fair young lady testified for his innocence! Is only a matter of time before he gets in a fight with a luminal and that's something we need to avoid no matter the circumstances"

"That's bullshit!" The young man bellowed as he bended the bars with nothing but his _bare hands_. "Those jerks were fucking molesters! And even if they're non-humans or not, I would still kick their asses!"

To say that the Headmaster was shocked is an understatement. Ever since the World's Governments decided to reveal the existence of the Non-human species to the public, a new Law was created to ensure the peace between the mankind and non-humans. This Law was the_ "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill"_.

According to this new Law, Human cannot attack Non-humans by _any _means save self-defense and the same is applied for the Non-human species. If you break the law then you could face a lifetime in prison with low possibilities of regaining freedom.

_Everyone_ knew this and everyone were ok with this since there wasn't a person dumb enough to break the law… Or so they thought because right now they were staring at an individual who gives two shits about this Sacred Law that was the keystone for the co-existence between species.

"Good grief… This is annoying" Logan grunted with a light yawn as he directed his gaze to the Headmaster. "Oi, old man! I want you to tell me what happened with the girl who witnessed the fight. If she alright?" Logan said with a serious look.

The sudden request took everyone off guard since they didn't expect such a rude guy to ask about the well-being of another person. Regardless, the Headmaster couldn't help but chuckled a little bit after hearing that. This guy was indeed and odd one.

He may look and act like a thug but he was not an abominable person at heart.

"Well, she is currently in her house. She didn't suffer any injuries so you can relax" The Boss answered with a small grin.

"I see… It's good to know that she's fine" Logan let out a sigh of relief and nodded in understatement. "Thank you" He said with a faint smirk.

"You seem very concerned about the well-being of that girl…" The Headmaster pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"She was merely an innocent bystander and a victim of sexual harassment. If she suffered from any injuries because of me then I'll feel uneasy" The Black-Blonde guy answered with a solemn look.

"…" The man looked at the teen for a few seconds as if he was thinking on something. Then he smiled and took a step forward to open the jail's door. "Well, you can go" He said with a neutral look, though if one look close enough it was obvious that he held a tiny smirk hidden.

[S-Sir! What do you mean by "he can go"?!] The guards asked in shock.

Seeing the shock written all over the faces of his subordinates, the Boss smirked with a knowing expression. "It's exactly as I said. He is free to leave this place and return home"

[BUT WHAT ABOUT THE LAW?!]

"You heard him, didn't you? He said it was self-defense" The Boss of the cops stated with a faint smirk. "Beside, I'm sure this young man wouldn't cause much troubles as long as no one is fool enough to piss him off" He added but seeing the protests of his subordinates made him groan. Thankfully a simple glare of the man was enough to silence his subordinates as they made no refutes or attempts to stop the teenage.

Logan blinked a few times in confusion, trying to figure what the heck just happened. Sure, he was expecting to be free before the night but to be allowed to leave by the Headmaster so casually was a bit off in his book and couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"What are you up to?" The teen asked with an unsure gaze.

"What? Are going to say that you will rather stay here than go to home?" The Headmaster asked with knowing look.

"…" The tall teenager just stared at the man with clear suspicious written in his eyes but after a few seconds of seeking traces of deceives from the Headmaster, he merely sighed. "Good grief… At least I can leave this place early" Logan muttered as he exited his cell, much to the prisoners' relief.

"Mm. Well, officially you're no longer our problem. In any case, you don't need to stay here" The Headmaster said before turning around and began to leave the hallway with the rest of the guards.

"I guess we should leave" The Lawyer suggested at his client.

"Yeah, I suppose…" The black-blonde teen said with a distant tone, his eyes still focused on the man's form until he was no longer in his eyesight. _'I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this old man. I mean, first he was reluctant to free me but now he's willing to let me out?'_ Logan thought with narrowed eyes but then he sighed with annoyance as he followed the Lawyer to the exit.

Whatever the Headmaster was planning, Logan had the gut feeling that it would give him a lot of headaches.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

_**Miyamoto Household**_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE— CRASH!_

"Man, I have to set that alarm to something else" Logan muttered from underneath his covers as he glanced at the now destroyed alarm clock. He sighed and peeled back his covers, slowly dragging himself out of the bed and towards the bathroom while yawning tiredly to take a good shower.

Today he didn't have to go to school so he can relax and enjoy this day without worrying about school issues – and even if he has to, he wouldn't go because he was expulsed.

After a few minutes he exited the bathroom with a new set of clothes that consisted in a sleeveless black shirt with louse light-brown pants.

"Huh, now I just need a good breakfast and I will be able to start this day smoothly by looking for a good fight down streets" Logan mused with a grin as he walked to the kitchen and prepare a good meal.

_RING RING RING RING_

Unfortunately, his peaceful morning was ruined the moment he heard the doorbell just when he was going to make some coffee. He couldn't help but groan with a twitching eyebrow as he exited the kitchen and stared at the front door through his hallway.

"Good grief…" He muttered with a sigh as he walked to the door and opened it. "Yeah, yeah, here I am! Now how you are and what do you want?" He asked at the newcomers with a neutral look.

The first one was a beautiful teen girl, about one or two years older than him – who was also taller than him by a few inches – and she has long red hair with red pointy ears, red scales on her cheeks, and reptile-like golden-hazel eyes. She looked just like any other girl around the town but the most distinct feature about her was the lower body of snake she has instead of human legs (A large red snake tail). She wore a yellow t-shirt with a brown leather jack and a tan skirt.

The second one was a tall young woman with straight and long dark hair, with a pair of sunglasses, she also has a buxom and voluptuous figure though Logan admitted that her strong traits were her long and slender legs (not that he will say it aloud). She was wearing a black business suit with a short mini-shirt (way too short in Logan opinion), giving a good look to her nice-shaped legs and wide hips, black pantyhouse and dark shoes.

"Hi there, young man! I am the Coordinator Smith of the Cultural Exchange Bill Between Species, and this is Miia!" The buxom woman greeted him with a smile while introducing herself and the young lamia. "Do you happen to live in this neighborhood?" She asked as she fixed her glasses.

"I appeared from the front door, what do you think?" The muscular teen replied back with clear sarcasm in his voice. "Now tell me, what do you want?"

"You see, we were wondering if you know where the owner of the house next to your own is gonna appear. We were waiting for him a few minutes and no one appeared" The Coordinator explained without showing a hint of bother for the rude greeting of the young man.

"Huh?" Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion as he turns his gaze to the house that was on the other side of the street. "That house? That house was sold a couple of days ago. Currently there is no one living here" He answered with a curious look as the two women got stunned expressions at that statement.

"What?! But that makes no sense, my boss told me we should head to this direction!" The black-haired beauty stated with a confused tone before sighing in annoyance.

"Now what are we gonna do?" The young lamia asked with an anxious voice.

"I guess we should head back to the office though we first need to inform the situation to the boss. Sadly, we will need to wait until Zombina returns with the van" Smith said with a cryptic tone.

Logan, for his part, just stared at the two women with a neutral expression. Their situation seem to be quiet handful and they were genuinely confused by the sudden events like deer caught by the headlights. It wasn't his problem nor is his obligation to bother himself by helping them but… Well, he was already here.

"If you want… You can wait here until your friend returns" He offered them.

The two women were taken aback by his suggestion. It wasn't like they would reject his offer but that didn't made it less surprising and sudden.

"Are… Are you sure, mister?" Miia asked timidly.

"Well, if you don't want then I guess I could leave you—"

"Thank you, young man! It's good to know you are such a gentlemen~!" She said cheerfully as she winked at the young man. "I bet your girlfriend is a lucky girl" She added playfully.

"I'm single"

"Oh, then you're open to have dates?" The older woman asked slyly while looking at his frame through her glasses and damn, she liked what she was seeing.

"I'm not interested in having a relationship right now" Logan replied instantly with a sigh.

The black-haired woman blinked in surprise. "Really? I thought most guys would love to bang a girl or two"

"Most guys are just a bunch of hormonal moron" The black-blonde teen deadpanned at the woman.

"I see… Well, do you perhaps some coffee to spare?" Smith asked changing the subject.

"Actually, I—"

"That great! I would like mine with two cups of sugar!" The black-haired beauty interrupted him as she entered the house.

"… Sure, made yourself comfortable in my house" The Black-haired guy he says sarcastically and stared at buxom woman with a deadpan look, even his eyebrow as twitching at the older woman antics.

Noting the boy's sour expression, the lamia decided to apologize to him "S-Sorry about that. Smith-san is a bit… Erm… I think that's how she behave normally but she doesn't has bad intentions" She says nervously as she scratched his head with a shy smile "M-My name is Miia, n-n-nice to meet you"

The tall teenager stared at the redhead for a few seconds and sighed. "Just make sure that she will not make herself _too _comfortable in my house. This is just a one-time offer. When your friend arrives, you will leave" He said with a grunted.

The lamia nodded and the two of them entered the house and headed to the living room, where Smith was. Said woman was sitting in the large sofa with a relaxed smirk.

"Hey, boy, where is your kitchen?" Smith asked him with her usual smile.

"I'm not gonna allow a stranger to enter in my kitchen… You two can wait in the living room" He stated with a grunt before he make his way to leave but then he looked back at the human woman "I will return in a few minutes" He turns to look at Miia "What about you?"

"O-Oh!" The lamia looked at the tall teenager in surprise since she didn't expect him to talk directly to her so easy.

"I asked if you would want something. A snack? A drink? Tell if you need something" He repeated with a neutral expression.

"Anno… I'm fine… But…" Miia was about to say something but she shivered slightly, stopping her before finishing her statement.

"Yes? What do you want?" Logan asked looking at her.

"N-Nothing… It's nothing!" She replied with a nervous smile but her body began to shiver at the temperature of the living room.

"Hmm…" The teen just stared at the young woman with narrowed eyes, studying her frame carefully and then he noted that her body was shivering for the low temperature of the room. "Ah, I got it now. You must be cold" He said with a nod of understanding. "You Lamia need heat. Wait here, I'll go to the other room and get something for you" He stated with a smirk.

"Ah, no, you don't have to—" The lamia was about to say something but the black—blonde teenager already left the room before she could finish her sentence.

A few minutes later, he returned with several blankets and used them to cover the girl's tail and raise her corporal heat. "It's not much but I guess it will be enough to bring you some warmth" He said with a faint grin.

"T-T-Thank you, Logan-san" Miia whispered while looking at the young human with a shocked expression. She didn't expect such compassion from a stranger, much from a teenage human but here she saw a person who cared for her well-being. Such actions touched her and she couldn't help but blush.

"Don't mention it. You looked like you're having a bad time" Logan grunted waving his hand dismissively. Then he turned his gaze to the Coordinator, who watched the whole interaction with an amused look, which unnerved the teen. "What are you looking at, woman?" Logan snarled with a frown.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. I was just touched by how you cared for the well-being of Miia-chan~!" The black-haired beauty said with a playful smirk.

"Sure you were" Logan rolled his eyes. "I'll go to the kitchen now. Don't touch anything and wait here for your coffee" He said with a grunted as he headed to the kitchen, leaving the two women alone in the room.

A couple of minutes later, Logan entered in the living room with a coffee smug and a water bottle to hand them over both women.

"Here" He said quietly.

"Thank you" Smith said with a smile a she sip her smug "Hmm, this coffee is way too good~!"

The praise of the women made the moody teen to smile "Of course it's good, I made it myself… Do you need something else?" He asked to the two women in the room.

"No, no. We are good" Smith said with a smile and Miia nodded shyly.

"Good grief…" Logan sighed as he took a seat. "Now tell me something. What business do you have here?" He asked with a neutral look.

"Straight to the point, huh?" Smith mused with a smirk and giggled when Logan grunted in annoyance. "We are here because my boss asked me to bring Miia to her host" She explained to the teen.

"Hmm… I see"

"Say, Banchou-kun—" The teen's eye twitched at the nickname but let it slide for now. "Where are your parents? I mean, at this point it would be normal to see your mom here in the house considering this hour at time. And why are not in school?" Smith asked with curiosity.

"Got expelled yesterday so I have to look for a new one"

"And your parents are okay with this?"

"I wouldn't worry about that"

"… Why? Now Smith was beginning to worry about this young man. _"If he act like that then I guess he has been kicked out of school several times. His parents should be able to deal with this though" _Smith thought praying that the next answer of the young man could cut the tension and it did… But not in the same way she hoped.

"My parents are dead" Logan stated with s somber look.

[—‼]

That statement took the two women by surprise, specially the lamia. They didn't expect such a crude revelation and Miia widened her eyes in shock and sadness, she couldn't dare to guess the kind of pain this boy suffered.

'…_Shit… This is not good at all'_ The dark-haired beauty thought with guilty. "I… I'm sorry for your loss" She said with shame.

"It happened several years ago and quite frankly, I can't remember much at that time. You two can stay at ease, it's not your fault so don't get sad" Logan assured her with a faint smile to ease her guilty, which worked a little.

Both Smith and Miia smiled a little bit when he said that, though the Coordinator then noted something off. "Wait… If your parents died, how are you able to maintain your house and yourself?" The black-haired beauty asked with genuine curiosity and suspicious. It's not uncommon to see an emancipated teen but most of them couldn't bring themselves to pay for a house, unless they're part of a gang or work in illicit businesses.

"I have a job" Logan said with a shrug. "And before you ask me, it's legal. Nothing illicit or dangerous"

"I see…" Smith muttered with narrowed eyes. It wasn't like she didn't believe him but the situation seemed ambiguous. "And how long had you been by yourself?"

"Since I was 12"

Now _that's _concerning. Both Coordinator and Guest were stunned by that revelation and couldn't help but wonder what kind of life he had. They weren't expert but the two women noted a sad aura in the young man's eyes, it must have been hard to grow without parents.

"Don't you have other relatives?" Surprising enough, Miia asked this with some concern in her voice.

"Nah… As far as I know, I have no family" The teen replied back.

"That's so sad…" Miia whispered with teary eyes. "You must have a life full of loneliness" The lamia guessed with a sympathetic look.

"Please… I hardly care for things like that" Logan scoffed with a smirk. "I'm fine on my own. I don't need anyone else to look for me so rest assured"

'_Ok, that's settle this, I _have _to do something. Growing up with no one else is hardly a healthy thing for a teenager'_ Smith thought with evident concern about the young man's future. She drank her coffee mug and talked one more time. "Do you mind if I make a quick call? I need to talk with my boss" The dark-haired beauty said with a neutral expression.

"Sure I guess" Logan replied with care as he dark his own coffee mug.

Smith nodded and stands up. "Wait here, Miia. I'm throwing it away" She said to the red-haired lamia and nods timidly as the agent walk out into the hallway. When she out of the teen's sight, she took her phone to talk with her boss. "It's me… I need a favor"

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"Where is that woman?" Logan wondered aloud as he let out a grunt of annoyance. It's been 30 minutes since Smith excused herself to talk with her boss and he could guess that she needed to discuss about some errands but still, it was taking her too much time and that was suspicious for him. And it didn't help that her so-called friend hasn't showed up yet.

Something was off and he didn't like it. Oh, right and there was other problem here.

In the half-hour he has been alone with the non-human redhead, they chatted about several things and ended up becoming friends (much to his surprise). They talked about things like their hobbies, favorite colors and their lives, nothing too personal though.

He discovered that Miia loves to eat eggs and likes to shop online for clothes, but for some reason she tends to buy them too small. She also mentioned that, during her childhood, she enjoyed reading human fairy tales, and fantasized about being carried in the arms of a prince.

In short, she is no different from other girl he has met so far.

He, on the other hand—

"Wow, so you beat a bunch of thugs when you were a 7 years-old kid! That's so manly, Darling~!" Miia exclaimed with an awestruck look and stars for pupils as she was daydreaming how her new "friend" accomplished something like that.

"It wasn't such a feat in of itself" He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous grin. He isn't used of being praised, so what?! It's not like she was gonna stay in his house for no one.

And, out of blue, Smith (finally) decided to show herself. "Hi there you two~! I see you are becoming friends, huh?!" Smith asked with a mischievous look.

Miia blushed and turned her gaze to the other side of the room, trying to avoid eye contact. Logan was not in the mood for jokes though.

He stood up and faced the woman. "Where have you been, Smith?" He asked with a suspicious glare.

"My… Did you miss me already?" She asked playfully, which made Logan growl like a wolf.

"Don't give that shit, woman. You were _"talking" _for too much time and I hardly doubt a phone conference can take so long if you're only reporting about the lack of an host" Logan stated with a glare.

Smith was impressed by his insight and whistled. "Wow, you have a cunning mind. It seems like you got the whole package, don't you?" She admitted with surprise.

"Just ask the goddamn question, will you?" Logan barked back.

The Coordinator just giggled nervously and couldn't help but sweat-drop at the bluntness of the young man. "Well, as you know already, I was talking with my boss about the whole missing Host affair and after we considered the pros and cons… We decided to let Miia in your care, or rather, we decided to let you in _her _care!" Smith proudly admitted.

Both liminal and human widened their eyes in shock at such revelation and looked at the woman with different reactions. Miia was oddly happy with this and was giggling like a school girl with a crush while Logan… Well—

"… What?" He was completely unable to process what just happened. _'Does that means I was signed to be a fucking host?! But that makes no sense! I couldn't bring myself to take care of other person, much less a luminal and… Wait a minute' _He was trying to analyze the whole situation but then he recalled that the buxom Coordinator said _he _was in _Miia_ care. "Tell me something, Smith. What did you mean when you said that _I _was in her care?" He asked with a nervous grin. He just hoped that the woman's respond was not gonna be what he feared.

Alas, his prayers reach deaf ear in Heaven.

"Congratulations, Banchou-kun! You are now Miia's host, or rather, you're now under her care as her foster kid. We will start proceed with rebuilding right now" She snapped her fingers as a group of people walk in to start their work, "And I'm going to call a good friend of mine to put you in a new High School with no expulsion threats! I heard there is a new High School which was built almost at the same time the Bill was created and, guess what, is pretty close to your house!"

"… What?" The black-haired teenager dropped his jaw as his head whip around when he saw a large group of men and women with several construction tools… And they were about to demolish one of his house's walls! "HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THIS WALL—" A crash sound throughout the hall way and Logan watched his entire house being remodeled "—Out… Fuck! Just who the fuck do you think you are, woman?" He snarled with a heated glare directed at the woman.

"Don't worry; you wouldn't need to worry about the food and the bills anymore. The Hosts has special perks for this things" Smith answered with a mischievous smile of her own.

"YOU KNOW THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEAN, YOU MORONIC COORDINATOR!"

"Isn't it wonderful, Darling? Now that you're my foster child we're gonna be together for now on and we can do _a lot of things _together as mother and child" Miia slithered up to Logan's side hugging him tightly with a wide grin. Though Logan developed a bad feeling when the lamia mentioned the whole mother-child activities.

"This will make everything much easy for new laws if the extra-species plan to look after young humans or adopt them. Not to mention co-ed between human and extra-species students! Just imagine it, with this new project several children will have the opportunity to be loved and grow up to be better persons with new views about extra-species since they will be raised by liminal parents~! You two will be pioneers of a New Era~!" Smith added with wink and a thumb up. "You're starting on Monday next week"

In a situation like this, there were only three words Logan could spell.

"SONU VA BEEEEEEE—!"

And, just like that, a new chapter in Logan's life begins!

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

* * *

**And that's it! This was the remake of Chapter 1! I hope it's good enough for you because I was working hard on this one!**

**Now, let's go to the good stuff and give you the (new) profile of our protagonist.**

**Name: Logan Miyamoto**

**Nickname: Kitsune Banchō**

**Age: 16 years-old**

**Height/Weight: 6ft 5inch (191 cm)/194 lbs (88 kg)**

**Appearance: ****He was a rather tall and muscular teenager with short-spiky black hair with several blonde streaks and he has piercing sapphire-blue eyes with slit pupils, he also has a cut shaped scar over his right eye. He was wearing an open dark long-raincoat with a gray gakuran jacket and a tight white short-sleeved T-shirt, he has gray pants and silver sneakers.**

**Likes: Fighting, Read Shounen Manga, Cooking, Foxes…**

**Dislikes: Crows, Smug People, Racists…**

**Notable Traits: Superhuman Strength…**


	2. A Stressful Day with a Lamia - Part 1

_Asaka was like any other city throughout the world; filled with tourism and several jobs' opportunities. But in the recent days this city has become quite popular. Ever since the new exchange students have started coming into the city, more and more people have grown interested._

_Well, no one can blame them cine the "Exchange Students" weren't humans but Lilimanls – Non-Human species who were formerly known as monsters. And if that's not enough, in this city there is a prestigious school where more half of its students were Extra-species._

_This school was Seiko Highchool, one of the first schools in Japan that allowed scholarship to Non-human people. All of this was possible due to the "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill" after all._

_The bill is the bridge between the Humans and the Non-Human species so what's better place to create bonds of friendship, comradeship and Love than a School? It's better to educate the young ones to interact with other species at a early age so the future interactions between the Man kind and the Lilimal kind would become brighter._

_However, right now we are not going to talk about the Revelation of the Existence of the Supernatural Beings, the Foundation of the Bill or the sudden changes on the Human Realm. We will tell these tales later._

_This story is about a young man and his future adventures and misadventures around the world._

_And trust me, I know what I'm talking about since that guy is my Bro~! Oh yeah!_

* * *

_**MIYAMOTO HOUSEHOLD**_

Logan woke up with a deep frown across his face when he felt something –Or perhaps _someone_\- over his body.

He catched a feminine scent thanks to his nose, which was even more developed than those of the dogs for some reasons, his body and his limbs were being surrounded in a hold so tight that any other human would have troubles in breaking free of this.

It was oddly warm and constricting within this particular confinement. It felt strange. Peculiar. Sof. But above anything else it felt _familiar_.

'_What is this?'_ Slowly, he opened his eyes as the brightness of the sunlight assaulted his eyeballs. A groan of discomfort escaped from his lips. _'So bright'_

He tried to move and shield his sensitive eyes from the piercing rays of the morning sun, but it was all to no avail. His arms remained motionless at his sides and held together by this unknown force.

"Hmm?" At first he raised a mental eyebrow in confusion when he analyzed the hold more carefully, it felt humanoid. His upper half was being held by slender arms.

—But his lower half, however, was being wrapped in what reminiscent of a snake's grip. It was soft yet scaly and tight. It surrounded the entirety of his body from the waist down.

'_A snake?'_

Suspicion entered his gaze. He squinted against the sun's rays, trying to view the silhouette that was before him, laying comfortably in his bed, pulling him ever closer to its body.

'_Wait… What the…?'_

The delicate, unblemished face of a girl filled his vision. Hair as red as crimson surrounded his visage. Subtle red scales covered her cheeks, and pointy ears protruded from the sides of her head.

"Miia…?" Logan stiffened with mild surprise as his eyes grew wider when he recognized the girl before him. Then the Lamia unconsciously tightened her hold around his body and her slender fingers sled into his hair.

The black-haired guy with blonde bangs tried to awake the girl with pats on her shoulder but she simply snorted. "Hey, wake up…!" He tried once more as he gently wiggled his strong arms from her lengthy tail's hold, he didn't noticed that his fingers brushed her soft and warm stomach making her moan with content.

"Oi, Miia…!"

She snuggled up against him with a small smile on her features. He eyes remained closed as she pulled him so close that their cheeks touched.

'_What a troublesome girl'_ He thought with a twitching eyebrow and a faint pink dust on his cheeks as he felt the Lamia's ample breasts pressing against his more muscular chest. As a healthy straight male, this situation was very uncomfortable and it was even worse because the yellow shirt she wore was loose; it did nothing to hide the feminine aspects of her voluptuous body. Miia is certainly beautiful. He couldn't and wouldn't deny it.

Sadly, this kind of "privileges" were doing nothing but annoying him more than pleasuring him. It's not because he didn't feel attracted to the girl but the fact that she was technically his _foster parent_ according to the Law.

"Come on, it's time to wake up!" He urged, reaching up to the snake girl that had rolled onto him.

"No… Five more… Degrees" She spoke moving her body against his own as she looked at him with her amber and brilliant slitted eyes. Her breasts made contact with his chest again. He could even _felt_ her nipples rubbing into his chest and the loose piece of clothe she was wearing did nothing to shield the sensations.

"Man… This is troublesome" The blue-eyed teen let out a sigh, wondering faintly how she managed to enter his room without him noticing. But he was more interested to know _why_ she was here. "Hey, Miia… Care to tell me why you are in _my_ room?" He asked with half-lidded eyes, completely unfazed by the mortal "hug" of the girl.

Miia leaned in closer, so close that their noises touched each other, and she smirked at him. "It was cold last night, and I decided to use you as my heater. She stated with a blush on her cheeks as she eyed the teen's toned built. "Besides… I heard that a mother and son usually sleep together" She added.

"That just applies if I am a toddler" Logan sweat-dropped at that excuse. Ever since Smith put him at her care, this girl was insisting that they were now like mother and child, in her own twisted view. "In any case… I guess I should raise the temperature of the house" He muttered as he tried to sit but the Lamia interrupted him.

"No" She shook her head swiftly and snuggled into him, placing her head under his chin even though she was _taller_ than him. "I can use you. You are always… _warm_"

"Then go to the bathroom and take a hot shower" He replied back dryly but the girl ignored him.

"Muaah~… Darling… Don't be so… Rough" She moaned as she fell asleep one more time.

'_Wait, is she asleep so soon?!'_ The blue-eyed guy thought with surprise. He then sighed with annoyance at the girl's antics. _'Then again I could simply break free of this hug easily. A Lamia's grasp is nothing for me… But'_

Sure, he could break the hug if he wanted. He was _much more stronger than anyone else_ in the region, his title was the _**Kuro Oni**_ for some reasons. But that sudden actions would hurt the girl _physically_ and maybe emotionally, so he needed another escape's route.

Although he needs to do the Breakfast and made the home's labors, maybe he should let her sleep a little. Just until it was warm enough for her to move around easily.

"Heh… Wrapped around a Lamia's tail… Not strange at all" He said to himself as he tried to suppress his own laugh. This situation was so bizarre for him that it was hilarious.

Then Logan felt her grip around him increase exponentially and an alarmed cry erupted on his mind. This increase was the indication that she doesn't want him to escape.

"Miia—Mhhhmmpphh!"

Before he could speak, her tail wrapped around his neck and pulled his face into her ample bust; he could feel the sensation of exposed breasts as he was being pressed into her large bosom.

He had to admit it was warm and soft, very _soft_. The soft skin, scent and warmness of her body were intoxicating for any man and perhaps women (Bi or Homo). But this situation was scaling into serious business. While he could remain unharmed by her "attacks", being asphyxiated to death by her breasts was _another_ story.

Her grip was increasing more and more each second so he needed to escape before being asphyxiated. Swiftly looking around, he scanned his room for something, anything he could use to escape from her adamant grasp.

He found a pillow right on the floor, pushed to the ground by Miia's tail. _'Perfect'_ A grin appeared on his face before he closed his eyes and concentrated for a second, feeling the very 'energy' of the very world and within himself. He molded it, manipulating it by sheer instincts.

In an instant, he was gone.

No, to be accurate, he teleported himself by switching places with the pillow on the ground. It was a phenomenon impossible for other human save for those with Supernatural abilities. Nevertheless to say, Logan was seemly one of them.

"Hmmm… Success" He grinned as he stood right next to the bed.

Miia sighed in his bed, fervently clutching the pillow to her chest. "You are so soft… Darling"

Darling. It was a nickname he gained from the red-headed Lamia, an affectionate title she had chosen to address him by. At first he was confused but didn't pay much attention to it as he thought it was just how Miia greets a friend so he let her address him in such a way.

Oh, how _wrong_ he was.

"Hmmm….?" The redheaded girl opened her eyes slightly when he noted that her 'Darling' dwarfed as was now of the same size of a pillow. Then she figured out what happened and glared cutely at the boy. "Mou~!... It's not fair! How did you do that?!" Miia bolted upright while looking at both the pillow and the guy in confusion mixed with awe and annoyance.

And for once, he _actually_ smiled at her. "It's a secret" He said with a wink while folding his arms with a smug smirk.

Miia pouted, crossing her arm under her large bust as she rose from the bed. "I'm still cold, you know?" She said cutely.

"Then you must go to the… The bathroom" Logan stated but he quickly loss his ability to speak when he noticed that Miia's ample breasts were exposed.

"Hmm? What is it, Darling?"

Logan was still looking at her breasts with an unreadable look before he finally spoke. "… Nothing" He said nonchalantly with a small blush on his face.

Miia glanced down, then at him, and realization soon entered to her gaze. "Oh ho~! Like what you see, you perv?!" She said adopting a coy smirk.

"I'm not gonna deny it since I'm a healthy straight man. What's not to like?" He said honestly without the single trace of shame as he left the room. Logan didn't notice Miia's scarlet face.

* * *

_**AT THE HOUSE'S BATHROOM**_

"I'm still not used to this new bath… Tsk! I hate this shit!"

Logan was in his newly renovated bathroom. But looking at it now, he realized that it was more reminiscent of a Japanese style public bath (much to his dismay), he has to admit that it also looked like a swimming pool in a certain way.

"Though it's amazing that those workers were able to build this in a few hours, they must have a magician helping them because being able to renovate a bathroom in such a speed is ridiculous" He mused as he continued bathing himself.

It was nice to be able to bath yourself in order the distress your body and clean your mind.

"How is the water, Darling?"

"Oh, it's fine. I think you can enter here without concern. The temperature is perfect" Logan replied nonchalantly without noticing that he was _not_ alone until it was too late. _'Wait…!'_ He widened his eyed in realization and turned around.

As he turned around… He froze.

"Agh—!"

Before him was one of the most beautiful and exotic creatures he had ever laid his eyes on. She was smiling coyly and wore nothing but a loose towel that _barely_ covered her _assets_ and _other areas_.

Logan stared at her with mild surprise; his eyes trailed her striking features. From her big breasts and toned stomach to her curvaceous waist and glistening tail. Heck, he even glimpsed her _feminine trait_, covered loosely by her towel.

"M-Miia! WHE THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? I'M STILL IN THE BATH!" As a man who was seeing such a naked beauty, he couldn't help but blush madly.

"Isn't the bath ready?" She asked with (fake) innocence, moving closer to him with her lengthy tail swishing slowly behind her.

"It is…! B-But th-that's not the point here! You shouldn't be revealing yourself to me like that!" He shot back while controlling his blush and his more _primal_ urges, making sure he was at a safe distance from her. "Let me left so you can take your bath!"

"Hoh~! It is fine, I don't mind~!" She said with a smirk, moving closer to him while swinging her hips in an alluring motion.

"You should!" He argued, turning around so she wouldn't see his 'mini-me'. He was trying to not look at the girl bathing behind him. It was hard not to. VERY HARD.

"Why should I? When I was younger I used to take bath with my mother too. You can say our situation is not _so _different" She leaned forward to hug him from behind as her slender arms wrapped his toned upper half. He could feel her breasts pressing into his back – two hard mounts were poking his back.

"I am your host and, if that's not enough, you are my foster parent! I'm pretty sure something like this is _very_ inappropriate" He snarled with a red face as he tried to suppress his manly instincts. "Besides, if something were to happen between us, you will be deported" He added trying to convince her to leave him alone.

The girl behind him slipped into silence and then she leaned to rest her head over his shoulder. "Darling…" She whispered softy into his ear. "You don't have to be so concerned about that, we are just taking a bath together" She said with a seductive smile, opening her mouth to nibble on his ear.

"Oi, that's—!" He tried to reply at her but she sudden pulled him closer and forcibly turned him around so they could be face to face. "What are you doing?! This is—!"

"You know, Darling… I heard that here in Japan there is something called 'Onsen', you know?" She said as she moved her face closer to his' until there were just centimeters separating their lips. Logan could clearly felt her breath right on his face. "I was thinking that we should try this 'Onsen' thing. Just the two… Of us~" Then she moved even closer in an attempt to wrap Logan's lips with her's.

She could even felt his _manhood_ pressing again his stomach and the beats of his heart increasing as well as the rise of his body's temperature. That excited her since it was the proof that he found her body appealing. And for some reason today she was feeling more horny than usual so she didn't hesitated.

Sadly, her host had other plans—

"Instead of a bath…!" Reaching over with his own _foot_, he quickly turned the facet behind Miia, and the chilling water fell from the nozzle above them, showering both him and Miia. "—How about a shower?!" He said with a smug smirk

"Da-Darling?! What are you?!" She recoiled in shock, fleeing rapidly to the other end of the fifteen feet length bath, releasing him, and letting out a childish squeal. "You are a meanie!" She yelled cutely.

"Maybe you will learn the lesson. Don't try to mess with me, Miia" He stated dryly, waving at her over his shoulder as he got up while wrapping a towel around his lower half and went to the bathroom door.

* * *

_**HALLWAY**_

Logan was hitting his head on the wall repetitively with a deep blush on his face while trying to clear his mind and get rid of those lewd images of Miia in her birthsuit.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! AND MORE SHIT'_ He thought trying to get regain his composure. _'Shit! It's good that I have a rather strong will or I would be fucking her and Smith for __**days**__'_ He growled with a deep frown before calming his mind.

A few minute later and already wearing his clothes, Logan was making the breakfast for him and his female companion with a troubled expression written all over his face. It was clear that Miia's attempt of seduction had caught him guard, but thankfully he was able to deal with her without hurting her in one way or _another_.

He knew that the Lamias were a rather passionate species but he didn't see that coming. He was genuinely surprised by her actions though he couldn't blame her since the Lamias are comprised exclusively of females. Staying in the same place as a male must be something exciting and new for her.

[The new song from ANM48, "Everyday with Animal Ears", has topped the charts!]

"Hmm?" The black-haired teen turned his attention to the T.V on the living room, which was showing news about a famous band composed of Lilimal singers.

[The popular Idol Group has done it again! Ever since their debut, they've released nothing but Top Hits! ANM48 is the World's first and only Idol Group consisting of nothing but Asian Extra-species! They have captured the hearts of everyone with their impact and cuteness, and one could say it's all thanks to what happened three years ago…!]

The news was also featuring info about the changes all around the world since the sudden 'revelation' of the Lilimal kind to the public. In the past, the government of the world used to hide the lilimals from the people until something happened three years ago.

It was decided that the species of the world would benefit from peaceful co-existence and thus the "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill" was born. Sure, some people have not gotten used of the presence of the Lilimal kind but most people were seemly okay with them so the whole project is considered a success… Well, there are always troubles on the path of peace and some 'legal holes' in the Law but it was nothing so concerning.

'_I say that's bullshit! My morning was nothing but full of troubles'_ The teen thought with half-lidded eyes as he cooked the breakfast.

[Since the Cultural Exchange Program has become a success, various species have been able to integrate into Human Society at ease. Amazingly enough, the world hasn't changed much from it]

"Yeah right… A success" He said with a forced smile as he recalled all the troubles he went through not only since Miia's sudden apparition but also—

"Well, it's good to see that you are such a diligent teen after all"

Logan turned his gaze as he heard a familiar voice. It was Kuroko Smith, the Coordinator that put him in Miia's care and vice versa.

"… What do you want, Smith?" He asked with a frown as he went to the living room and put the plates on the table. This woman was troublesome and he knows it.

"Can I have some breakfast?" She asked casually as she sits on one of the chairs next to the food plates.

"… You came here to eat?" He replied with a deadpan look.

"That's right" She shot back without shame.

'_She didn't negate it!'_ He thought with a twitching eyebrow. He was right, this woman was troublesome.

"But also, I came here for another reason…" She added with a grim look on her face as she glanced at him. "I'm here to make sure you're not engaging in any _prohibited matters_" Smith said with a mischievous smirk, though her tone was full of seriousness.

"What the hell are you implying, huh?" Logan replied back narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"The species that are comingling with us, if something were to happen to them, severe punishments would've to be carried out" She explained nonchalantly as she began to drink her coffee. "And, as a host, you seem to be largely ignorant of the Law, so I came here to confirm…" The buxom black-haired woman said.

"Don't tell me ignorant! I already know all the articles of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill!" The blue-eyed teen snapped, feeling insulted by the woman's speech. "Besides wasn't it you who brought Miia into the wrong house to begin with?! I wasn't supposed to be a host, and if that wasn't enough for me, you made Miia my Legal Guardian!" He glared at Smith while he served more coffee to her before letting out a sigh. "Just what kind of Cultural Exchange Coordinator are you?"

"My… Your memory seems to be failing you" The woman shot back with a smirk as she ignored the hardened gaze of the teen. "Anyway, I just came here just in case _something_ actually happens"

"I haven't hurt Miia, my creed states that I can only kick assholes asses, and she is clearly _not_ a bad person" Logan growled under his breath as he began to make some fried eggs in the kitchen.

"Oh my, what a gentleman~" The black-haired woman mused smirking at the teen. Then she sudden appeared behind him with a mischievous look on her face. "But you must know that "Hurting" can mean many _things_" She whispered to his left ear.

"Ghu!" Logan turned around with a furious glare. "Just who do _you_ think I am, woman?" He said with a dead serious tone, facing the woman with a challenging stare. "If you are thinking that I would do something despicable to her… Then you should fuck off. Those _stuffs_ are below me"

The woman couldn't help but giggle at the teen's demeanor. It was clear that, even if he may look like a delinquent, he was not a _bad_ guy. He seemed to take his role as a host seriously and she was cool with that… Doesn't mean she couldn't tease him a bit though.

"Oh really?... I can tell that you're _well equipped_, so you could go at it if you wanted to" She replied smugly as she walked towards him. "She has made some advances, right? Lamias tend to be a passionate type of women" The black-haired beauty said walking closer to him while swinging her hips.

"…" While most men could have already fallen for the woman's sudden movements, Logan knew she was up to something so he remained calm and simply stared at her deadpannly.

Taking his silent as a sign to continue, Smith spoke again. "However… As a representative of her species, losing her innocence to a human would be a diplomatic issue. So if you happen to cross that line you will be arrested and she will be deported to her home country" She said with (fake and overacted) sadness on her face. "All her efforts in learning Japanese would go to waste… It'd be sad, but a Law is a Law…" Smith explained dramatically, making the black-haired teen to sweat-drop. "So— did you fuck her?!" She exclaimed making a 180.

"No… I didn't" Logan answered with batting an eye.

"Hoh~? I quite surprised by your will power. Most teenage guys would lose all inhibition and become prey of their own libido" Smith said with an amused grin. "Sure, she is half-snake but she got a nice figure, ample breasts, and good looks in general and she's completely loyal to you even though she was here for just a few days" The Coordinator giggled as she noted how the teen lost his composure for one second when he thought about the snake girl's body. At that moment an idea came to her mind and she decided to make fun of him more. "And on top of that… You seem to be easily seduced…?"The buxom woman stated taking off her glasses showing her deep brown eyes while pulling the guy's face closer with her.

"Ugh…!" This time, Logan blushed because his lips were very close to those of Smith, but managed to regain his composure before letting out a growl. "You got me there, woman" He muttered with annoyance.

"You know? For someone who look and acts as you do, you are a softy" Smith stated while giggling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at first I actually thought that you were like any other delinquent on this city but after hearing what you had done for Cream-chan… I can tell you are a good boy" The woman smiled at him brightly. "I glad that I let Miia at your care"

"Whatever…" He said turning his gaze to the other side.

Then, something literally came out of nowhere and grabbed the teen neck, pulling him away from the black-haired beauty. It turned out to be Miia using her tail as a rope; she was wearing only a shirt that stuck to her body because she was soaked… And she not amused at all.

"Just what do you think you are doing with my Darling, Smith?!" She hissed furiously as she held Logan in a possessive manner. "Keep your hands off of my Darling! He is _mine_! Did you hear me?! _**MINE!**_"

'_Um, that doesn't sound healthy… Quite the trouble he got here'_ Smith sweat-dropped at the snake girl possessiveness towards her 'Darling'. "Miia, calm down, I was just kidding" She replied goofily in order to calm the angered Lamia, although it didn't have satisfactory results because Miia was still glaring at her. "Anyway, I gotta so _"Darling-kun"_—" Hearing Logan's nickname just made Miia more mad. "Try to keep your pants on, will you? Bye~!" Smith said winking at Logan before she left the house.

[…]

For several minutes, an awkward silence fell on the atmosphere of the house; neither Logan nor Miia had said a single word since the Coordinator left.

—Finally, the blue-eyed boy decided to talk.

"Miia, you will catch a cold if you don't dry yourself so please let me—"

"Is the prohibition such a big deal…?"

"Huh?" That sudden question Miia asked left Logan confused because he didn't expect that, so he decided to listen to her.

"You see… Umm" Gathering the courage to speak, Miia continued. "As you know, we lamias are half snake... And because of that, people tend to be afraid when meting us the first time. So when I came here, I was really nervous of how my Host would react…" She explained with a slight sob as she recalled the disgusted and afraid looks that other people usually gave to her kind, but then her lips curled upwards. "But you were different from other. You were not scare at all, rather, you worried about me and had such a genuine smile on your face" She said with a smile and a blush on her face.

"…" The teen remained in silence with a blank look as he heard the girl's speech.

"Such compassion from a human was completely new for me. It made me very happy" Miia said with a sweet smile as she hugged the guy tightly from his back, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and pressing her bountiful breasts on his toned back. Sure she had done it before on the bathroom and this morning, but Logan could feel there was something more in this hug.

Letting out a sigh, he spoke. "Well, if I'm honest with you there is only one _thing _that scares me the most, and the Lamias are not that" He said with a solemn look as he turned his face to look at Miia's eyes. "Besides, I knew you were I good person since the very moment I laid my eyes on you" He added with a faint smile, making the girl's hearth skip a beat.

_***Ba-Bump***_

"Darling…" Miia widened her eyes slightly and could not help but smile fondly... Then she did something that the young man didn't see coming.

"WHOA!"

The snake girl used her tail to flip the boy's body and drop it on the floor, and then put herself on top of him.

"This has nothing to do with prohibited matters…" The redheaded lamia stated as she unbuttoned the teen's pants with her tail, making him freak out as he felt her tail touching his _third_ leg. "I don't mind what my darling does to me… I don't mind if you hurt me" She continued as she took off her wet T-shirt, revealing her naked body to the boy. "And you know… I don't mind losing my virginity to you…" She added with a timid yet seductive smile. "Because I love you, Darling" She declared with honestly while she smiled at him with love.

"Gh…!" Logan had to be honest, he hadn't seen it coming.

He never expected something like a "Love Confession" to happen (at least not in this weird way). Ad, if he was honest with himself, he found Miia attractive and beautiful so it would be a lie if he say he doesn't see her as a woman rather than a mother or sister figure.

Still—

"… Sorry… I can't do" He said those words without hesitation, making the girl cry.

"But why?! The prohibition is such a big deal to you?! Even if you are just a teenager and I am a woman in the eyes of Law, I don't think such a thing should matter!" Miia shouted with tear on her eyes.

"It's not that… I indeed think you are pretty" He clarified, which made the girl blink in confusion.

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"Because you are suffocating me with your tail, dummy!" He replied back with a twitching eyebrow as he gestured at his neck. Since the very moment that Smith left them, Miia unconsciously wrapped her tail around the guy's neck and was constricting it for _ten_ minutes with such a force that it was a miracle that he was still conscious.

"AH! I'M SO SORRY, DARLING!"

He can deal with bone-crushing hugs and tail's whip-like attacks at high-speeds, but he is still _human_ and – like nearly all creature on this planet – he _needs_ oxygen to survive. Although he could stay breathless for a _long_ period of time, his neck is still vulnerable in some way. But honestly, even a fucking _rhino_ would've troubles in this situation.

'_I hate my life…'_ He thought with waterfall-like tears running through his face.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE; ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY**_

"Ok, this time I will get you, you motherfucker!"

In the distance of the city was a young man drinking a large bottle of sake as he played chess with his greatest archenemy.

This man appeared to be someone in his twenties, he had a spiky ash-green colored mane past his shoulders and hazel eyes that resembled those of a bird of prey; he was tall (bordering on the 7 feet or perhaps more), with a toned body with tan skin. His clothing consisted of a dirty, old-looking, dark cape that covered his body like a mantle, a black short-sleeved shirt, a long pair of trousers, and he had no shoes.

Such a man whose very aura seemed to electrify the air itself was facing his enemy using all his might to not lose in the contest of strategy.

"Don't you dare to mock me, asshole!" The green-haired man shouted as he raised his right arm and shot a _lightning bolt_ at a three behind his enemy, disintegrating the plant without trace.

Said enemy was none other than… A sunflower in a pot?

"…"

"Oh, now you act high and mighty just because you take my pawns and queen, don't fuck with me" The man argued as if he was having a conversation with the plant, even though it _didn't_ say anything.

"…"

"I know that we should be heading towards Asaka but you were the one who challenge me in the first place!" He replied back folding his arms as he let out a sigh. "Besides, you know the shitty author of this fic is too lazy to make a proper introduction for us. This is like the third retcon, and I haven't even appeared on the _second_ one!"

"…"

Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say…" The green-haired man said as he formed a sphere made of energy on his palm and played with it while he moved his king piece. "Heh… In any case I'm excited to see Obito's kid after three years" The man grinned with a goofy yet deranged smile on his face.

* * *

**And cut! That's all for now, folks!**

**I know this chapter didn't have much action or emotion, but don't worry because I can assure you that the next chapter you will see some kickass moments! I can't give you spoilers buuuut… Let's just say the Miia and Logan's "date" will has a twist.**

**Also, there is one thing I want you to know. This story will be more serious than its canonical counterpart; there will be several battles ala Shounen style, "sexy" moments with the girls and much more.**

**Now it's PREVIEW TIME! WEEEEE~!**

========================**[···]**========================

_"So this is the guy... The Uchiha's grand__—"_

_"Upupup! No spoilers, man~!"_

_"Oh please, give me a break! The kid needs to know it!"_

_"He will find out soon enough by himself! That's my motto~! Oh Yeah~!"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TO ACT LIKE THE OCTOPUS' JINCHURIKI! THAT GUY WAS TOO TROUBLESOME TO DEAL WITH AND HIS RHYMES WERE BULLSHIT!"_

_While those two men were having a rather interesting discussion, the black-haired teen couldn't help but ask._

_"What hell is going on?"_

========================**[···]**========================

_"Who the fuck are you?!"_

_In one moment, he was standing in the training field, but now he was inside somekind of temple-like building facing THIS creature._

**_"Oh, you don't know who I am?... You have a lot to learn about your family, Kit"_**

_The demonic voice simply chuckled at the kid's lack of knowledge._


End file.
